villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Pauline Glick
Pauline Glick is one of the two protagonists of Outlast: The Murkoff Account, a series of comics that revolves around the Asylum's Incident. She is the partner of another Murkoff's officer, Paul Marion. Unlike the latter, however, she is much more ruthless, and is willing to terminate anyone threatening Murkoff Corporation. Plot Pauline is introduced in a Murkoff Rehabilitation Center, with a bandage around her arm. She told the events that lead to her partner's — named Paul Marion — treason. Their relationship was always bitter; she states at one point Paul was always her “target”, although the details remains a bit unclear. Since they share similar forenames, they were nicknamed “the Pauls”. Their first task was to catch a dangerous serial killer that operated within the company. She suspected Chris Walker to be behind the string of brutal murders, as he was the security's head and disturbed by his past. When she investigates Walker's house along with Marion, the latter is attacked by the giant psychopath who almost kill him, if this wasn't for Pauline's intervention who ran over Walker with her car, successfully knocking him down to be subdued and experimented on (which explains his presence in the main game). Then, she describes how she caught Richard Trager, who was at the time one of Murkoff's CEO and a good friend of Jeremy Blaire. Trager had inappropriate relationship with most female staff (including a woman named Michelle that tipped her about his misbehavior) which became a serious liability for the company. Glick notices that he was a narcissist, and asks him out for dinner. Unbeknown to Pauline, Trager, who was already a dangerous psychopath, drugged her drink with Rohypnol so he could rape her later; unfortunately for him, Pauline realized the trickery and, while holding by gunpoint Trager, forced him to drink his concoction as well. While she waits for Marion to pick her up and interrogates Michelle for further proofs of Trager's depravity, Trager suddenly attacked her; however, she retaliates almost immediately and after a short brawl, she grabs him and puts his hair in the paper shredder, shredding his hair and wounding him enough to incapacitate him. Later, she talks with Jeremy Blaire about the Morphogenic Project and the Walrider. She realizes that many women were having "false pregnancies" due to their proximity to the Morphogenic engine, including Michelle. She concludes that the only way to protect the dark company's secrets is to send Trager to the Morphogenic therapy. Further investigations lead “the Pauls” to confront the Walrider, who has escaped the facility in Miles Upshur's body, several hours after the incident caused by his previous host, William "Billy" Hope. She explains that she didn't know what was exactly the Walrider, in spite of her conversations with Blaire. Billy Hope's conscientiousness was still inside the Walrider, and Pauline used this to defeat him. She tricked Billy's mother into revealing that she sold her son by pure greed, which enraged Billy that happened to be around them, and caused him to wreak havoc on her mother's trailed, which is ultimately blown up to pieces. While Pauline thinks she successfully destroyed the Walrider, Paul has doubts; it is revealed that the Walrider wasn't destroyed but merely switched hosts, possessing a colony of ants. They are led to Simon Peacock, who is dedicated to put an end to Murkoff's illicit experiments. After a few incidents, they eventually find him; a chase ensues during which he's seemingly killed by the agents. This is when Pauline and Paul start going in different ways. It is revealed that Peacock wasn't dead, but survived to his severe wounds. Peacock helped Paul, who had more than enough of Pauline's lies, ruthlessness and condescending attitude towards him, into finding the Temple Gate (where the events of Outlast 2 took place). In the meantime, Pauline is sent at Temple Gate, and tasked to dispatch anyone there to make sure that the corporation doesn't face lawsuits. She finds the body of Lynn Langermann, as well as Blake Langermann, the protagonist of Outlast 2. Noticing that he was still alive, albeit severally wounded and psychologically distressed, she tells the agent with her that Blake should be taken to be experimented on. It seems the shootout between Pauline and her former partner happened a few moments after Glick finished clearing Temple Gate. Personality In stark contrast to Paul Marion, who is essentially kind and has a strong distaste for the Murkoff Corporation (which culminates to his eventual desertion), Pauline is a cold and ruthless no-nonsense agent, entirely dedicated to furthering Murkoff's errands. While conversing, she's patronizing, much to Paul's dismay. Pauline's probably a sociopath since she's highly manipulative and completely indifferent to the fate of her victims. She even advised the scientists to experiment on Blake with no restrains, highlighting her remorseless and sadistic nature. Oddly enough for someone like her, one of her hobby includes turning porn, as Paul witnessed Pauline filming two naked women making out, hinting that she's bisexual, if not a lesbian since she tends to reject men; she eagerly stated that everyone needs to unwind and have their personal time. She doesn't let this facet of her personality show onto her workspace. Abilities Pauline's abilities show that she's much more than a simple agent and might have a hitman's background: *'Intelligence and manipulation': perhaps her greatest ability, Pauline Glick is extremely intelligent, ressourceful and doesn't miss any clue when she's investigating. In addition, she's extremely manipulative, and often chooses the rights words to further her goals. Demonstrates when she manipulates Billy Hope's mother into revealing that she sold her son in a pure act of selfishness, which caused the Walrider to manifest in front of them. However, she's not as farseeing as she may seem, as she thought the Walrider would have been destroyed by the explosion, while Paul Marion deduced instead that it survived (with reason, as the swarm of nanomachines took possession of a colony of ants), and both have the same knowledge about the ghost (which is, near of zero). *'Hand-to-hand combat': even if she tends to avoid dangerous threats, her fighting skills are undeniable, which is quite surprising for a “low-class” agent. They're displayed when she easily thwarts Trager's attempt on her life from behind, showing that she can hold her ground against dangerous threats. *'Marksmanship': she's also quite dangerous with a gun, despite being an agent. *'Ruthlessness': she couldn't care less about any of the victims that are on Murkoff's black list. Trivia *Pauline is indirectly responsible for many events and deaths of the first game to occur, since she successfully caught and imprisoned Richard Trager and Chris Walker. *Starting as a protagonist, Pauline's role gradually slipped into the main antagonist of the comics, though she remains the narrator. *It's unknown if Glick and Marion will settle their rivalry once she'll recover. Category:Assassins Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Category:Betrayed Category:Book Villains Category:Cheater Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Criminals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Enforcer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Female Category:Fighters Category:Homicidal Category:Horror Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Martial Artists Category:Minion Category:Murderer Category:Nemesis Category:Neutral Evil Category:Outlast Villains Category:Perverts Category:Protagonists Category:Provoker Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Sophisticated Category:Stalkers Category:Successful Category:Vengeful